


School Problems(Promare high school AU)

by Lazy_Croccola



Category: Promare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Croccola/pseuds/Lazy_Croccola
Summary: The two schools “Inferno F. Institute” and “B. Ka. Kusei” were forced to live every day under the same roof for thirty years, but things are about to change, and it will be on a couple of enemies shoulders to save the situation.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	School Problems(Promare high school AU)

"I'll be here for you  
Wherever you go!  
Yeah, I know!  
Trails of fire  
You always knew  
They would guide me home,  
they'd lead me to you ... "  
"Inferno" played at full volume in the young man's ears, while he watched outside the bus window with a smile, which was braking, right in front of his amazing school.  
That song made him feel determined, as if he wasn't enough already.  
He grabbed his backpack, and got out of the vehicle, thanking the driver loudly.  
The man looked at him badly, mentally cursing that boy, who often came late to the bus stop, making him waste his time.  
The boy strode across the courtyard, which path to the pastel yellow building was framed by flowering saplings, typical of spring, which from a little less than a month had again pleased the world, returning warmer than the previous year.  
But the boy didn't have time to stop and enjoy the beauty of those flowers.  
By now there was hardly anyone in the courtyard, because the first bell had rang and the students had already entered the structure, and he too hurried to do the same.  
Once he pushed the heavy glass and metal door, and then left it slamming behind him, after slipping inside, the chatter of the many students welcomed him, and he inhaled the scented air of floor cleaner, typical smell of Monday morning, when school was repopulated.  
It was not a school like any other, it can be said.  
The other high schools host one and only one school ... but this one didn’t.  
For lack of another location, and where to build it, this structure contained two schools, which had nothing to do with each other.  
The one who our protagonist attended to was a private school, specialized in training students to become firefighters.  
It was characterized by a great amount of dreams, positivity and cheerfulness.  
There were lots of color on that side of the school, and the students were all kids perky and eager to learn and grow.  
The other part instead ... well it was quite different.  
There was no precise specialization, only musical and art themed laboratories ... but no, it was not populated by happy and carefree people, no.  
That school was the dark part of the city.  
It’s students were kids who had had problems of all kinds, usually in their house walls.  
People with divorced parents, people with abusive parents, people who had suffered from bullying.  
More than a school, it was a rehabilitation center.  
They had decided to join the two institutes because it was thought that the solar personalities of the students of the first school could somehow help the others to feel better ... but it was not so.  
In fact, there was hatred between the two institutions.  
They couldn't stand each other because they were so different, and by mutual agreement, with unwritten laws, the schools decided to avoid and not to bother each other, and this went on for thirty years.

"Hey Galo!"  
A pink-haired girl got the boy's attention on her, and on the little group that surrounded her: one guy with glasses, one girl with pigtails, and a guy who was gigantic to say the least.  
Galo smiled, and approached them, happy to see friends again after the weekend.  
"Hey there guys!"  
"Galo!"  
Varys, the giant, put an arm around Galo's shoulders, smiling at him.  
"I bought a certain video game over the weekend, you know?"  
The eyes of the lowest lit up, and even came to shine with their own light.  
"COULD IT BE-?"  
"Burning heart 330. Exactly."  
Lucia, the girl with the pigtails, pointed her fingers, pistoled shaped, against Galo, and closed one eye.  
His gaze went several times from her to the boy who was squeezing him, and his mouth wide open, amazed.  
"AHH-WE MUST ABSOLUTELY PLAY THAT TOGETHER GUYS, PLEASE."  
He exclaimed, all in one breath, pulling Varys by his orange shirt.  
"Could you not scream from so early in the morning? Thanks."  
Remi said, gesturing for silence.  
He was the student representative, and he looked rather authoritarian, so much so that many made fun of him, saying that he vaguely resembled Ignis, the most famous professor in their school.  
Aina, the pink-haired girl who had called Galo, chuckled, clutching the books she held in her arms.  
«About being together! One of these days we should go out and have a sleepover one of us’ place, don't you think?»  
«Oh yes!»  
Galo exclaimed, resting his hands on his hips, clenched in fists.  
«We deserve it after this period of study without breaks!»  
He added, and Lucia joined him.  
«Yeah! I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my whole life! »  
The girl let her arms hang, tired, and let out a frustrated groan.  
In fact, that period had been really tough.  
Maybe the teachers had gone too far with the studying subjects, but they too were not having a good time.  
This because there was a rumor that one of the schools would leave the institute.  
The best would have stayed, the other would have moved somewhere else.  
The big change was mainly due to the hatred between the schools, which became too obvious, and to the students, who began to be distracted by the provocations of the opposing school.  
Brawls had taken place, words had flown, and jokes of bad taste had been made.  
Keeping those two institutions together was almost impossible, if you wanted to avoid problems.  
Therefore, at the end of the year it would be decided which school would go away.  
Thus, the teachers of both schools had done the worst of themselves, according to the students, practically giving whole books to study, to prove that they were the best.

The kids talked for a while, organized the afternoon together that would have took place that weekend.  
The Inferno F. Institute was noisy as always that morning.  
The chatter on that side never stopped, all day long ... the only moment of silence, in which the B. Ka. Kusei, the other school, was finally free to express itself and overcome the buzz of the enemy, was precisely at seven fifty-eight.  
The time when they would made their entry.  
And so also that day.  
The doors swung open suddenly, and there was immediate silence.  
The looks of both schools turned towards the entrance: looks of hatred on one side, and of hope on the other.  
The only sound that was heard was the echoing of the steps of those three figures, of those three who for Kusei were the pillars of the school, especially one of them, the one who was always in the middle of the trio.  
His name was Lio, Lio Fotia.  
Lio was the one who had given more strength to his school, and since he had arrived the hopes of staying in the building had finally become higher than zero.  
Then came the one on his left, Gueira, who before Lio's arrival had tried to do something, in vain, and the one on his right, Meis, the brain of the group, the one who developed Lio's ideas, and gave advices.  
They called themselves Mad Burnish, and if they were the most important and almost heroes for their school, they were feared and hated for the other.  
They walked down the corridor, almost solemnly, casting defiant glances at Inferno students, and waving friendly at Kusei’s.  
The moment they passed by the group in which Galo was, Gueira and Meis had no problem pointing out their contempt for the school representative, Remi, looking at him with poisonous eyes.  
But Lio’s gaze, the boss’ gaze, was for someone else.  
For Galo himself.  
This was because he knew perfectly well that he was the true voice of the institution.  
He had the strongest personality, and had not pulled back from the brawls with the opposing school.  
Actually, he was often the first to begin them.  
Galo replied, returning his gaze, looking straight into those pupils, twisting his mouth, frowning and slightly raising his chin, keeping once again up to that important figure.  
Their eyes parted when the trio moved on.  
Inferno was still silent, but Kusei would almost applaud for that parade, in their eyes, divine.  
The Mad Burnish took the stairs, and went upstairs, and the noise immediately returned.  
Kusei followed them, and Inferno resumed the chatter, as if nothing had happened.

And so began a new week.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I’m publishing this because today is Promare’s first anniversary!   
> I’m sorry if there are some errors but, u know, English isn’t my first language so forgive me!


End file.
